gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
HinduKushh
HinduKushh (also known as ObamaCares) was a user on GameFaqs. Although to be honest he only used the Awakening, Xenoverse, and Pairing Committee boards 99% of the time. Sometimes the FE:if, ORAS and Smash 4 boards too. If Full House Tournament Fighter had a board he'd have probably gone on that a lot. 'After his one year anniversary on Battle Chess, Kushh tragically died by ODing on Greek Yogurt mixed with Kush that he was injecting with a syringe into his left eye. Sadly eventually he was wished back to life with the Super Dragon Balls. ' Kushh irl --> History HinduKushh joined BC on December 3rd 2014, about a month after PMing one of the Pairing Committee heads asking to join and never getting a response. Around that time he was mainly known for his clever sigs like "Yes Indeed!" or "what a twist"! He came to prominence early 2015 after starting a cult around celebrity John Stamos, causing countless users to whine about it but at the same time making him the most popular user on the board. After the board exploded in popularity Kushh decided to try reviving the Pairing Committee, and after a long and painful process he eventually did and was elected Head only for it to die again like 9 months later. On the bright-side it was still more efficient than the old one not that that's really an accomplishment. Around June or July 2015 Kushh being a moody teenager blocked everyone on Skype and """"left"""" BC. He flipped flopped on this several times (most notably coming back for a while only to pull the same shit again during his 1 year anniversary on BC) throughout the rest of the year but by Christmas 2015 he had (mostly) outgrown it. Upon his return he sacrificed his HinduKushh account after losing a bet about Undertale becoming GameFaq's best game ever, he switched between alts for a few months before settling on the alt ProphetOfStamos at the suggestion of his good friend Bearcuddle99. Throughout early 2016 he had started to drift away from BC and mainly stick with the Yugioh Skype Group offshoot. Although he temporarily came back to argue about how idiotic making a Community Board would be, which made no difference in the end as the Community Board died even faster than normal BC did. By 2017/2018 Kushh's main contributions towards BC were complaining how dead the board was while refusing to join the discord, although he's still quite active in the Yugioh Chats. Nowadays he is marginally less edgy and has moved on from Full House to the Great Gatsby and Malcolm in the Middle. Personality Kushh started off shy, devolved into edge, and eventually settled on slightly less edge. So overall still a worse position than he started off in Achievements * He was the first to die in Federico585's 1st Battle Chess Hunger Games. He got second place in the 2nd Games though but went back to sucking in all the others. Eventually he made his own Hunger Games and won that * He created a popular cult on the hit 90s sitcom Full House * He revived the pairing committee. * He won the BC Popularity Polls that one time * He is the puppet leader of the Illuminaughty Cabal (second to Richard M. Nixon) Username Contraire to popular belief, HinduKushh is not Hindu and doesn't smoke Kush. The Hindu Kush is actually in fact a mountain range. Also something about HinduKush being a irl nickname and since that was taken on Gamefaqs he just added an extra "h". Fun fact: this story changes pretty much every time he tells it. In reality his irl friend Gatsby '''manipulated '''him into choosing this name. Although HinduKushh isn't even his username anymore so it matters even less. Yugioh "(insert CaC here)"- Bear "Add Just Desserts into all of your decks"- Rike "d00l"-Gen "Pendulums are so confusing"- Fede (best known from his appearance in Cram v Fede 2017) "Why did Kushh add me to this group"- Kachu "I definitely still play the game"- zippy "Want to duel Kushh"- Cram (when everyone else is usually asleep) Kushh is unanimously agreed upon to be the best duelist on BC. Wow what a deck profile Mark! Kushh's journey into competitive Yugioh is a cautionary tale. After playing throughout most of Elementary/Middle School he restarted the game off innocent enough around May 2015 wanting to play Crystal Beasts and eventually settling on a fun Nordic Yang Zing blend for competitive play. In the following months he branched out a bit occasionally trying other meta blend decks like Rank Up Tellarknights, Qli Monarchs, and Galaxy Shaddolls. However starting in September 2015 he introduced a new deck that would cement his place with the cancer gods, Dark Law Turbo coupled with Bujins. The innocent duelist he once was died that day. He's used pretty much every meta deck since 2015 at some point, notable ones being Traindolls, Majespecters, Odd Eyes Magicians, Blue Eyes, Burning Abyss, WW Invoked, and Zoo. But at least he's never used Tier 0. After months of broken illegal Odd Eyes use Links finally game to Pro and he currently used Invoked and his go to Burning Abyss (where he famously uses his Ophion and Ultimate Falcon combos for extra fun). Look at this perfect field -----> It was impressive by 2015 standards I swear, although he still lost the d00l against Gen due to trying to style Likes -John Stamos -Chrono Trigger -Katawa Shoujo -Zelda -Gohan, Rohan, and Johan -Kikuchi -Federico585's roommate -(((Thai))) Curry -Malcolm in the Middle -Domino's Pizza -Stealing Joltiks -El_Ramon's car -Yugioh -Skype -Totalitarian rule over DB related discussion -The Great Gatsby -Neil Breen and Tommy Wiseau -Superman American Alien Dislikes -Dogs -Rabbiting Yugioh -Jeff Goldblum -Federico585 -Bruce Faulconer -Yugioh -Discord -W(oman) (T)hor Relationships Federico585 Fede and Kushh initially bonded over Fede sucking at KH: 3D. Eventually they became pretty decent friends due to Fede being one of the only levelheaded BC members at the time despite his mental issues. Fede helped Kushh reform the Pairing Committee despite embarrassingly being crushed by him in the popularity polls. Kushh also sent Fede like 50 PMs a day at one point which Fede humored 40% of the time so he has some redeeming qualities despite being a retard as Kushh's hero Gohan would say. The two enjoy giving each other comic/TV/video game/anime recommendations that deep down they know full well the other will never listen to. KachuAchu Kushh and Kachu initially joined BC around the same time and were initially pretty similar and bonded due to that. That being said those similarities dwindled throughout the years (as no one is quite like Kushh now), although Kachu left Skype out of no where too right before his Junior Year of HS so maybe they are still similar. Regardless Kushh still talks to him in hopes of getting close to his popular Beyblade YouTuber friend and 1337LordTempest. Oh one time Kushh managed to convince someone that Kachu was his alt, so there's that. Bearacudda Bearcuddle and Kushh probably met in early 2015, around May of that year he managed to get Kushh back into Yugioh which he would later come to regret. After Kushh died the second time during his secondary edgy phase Bearcuddle made a nice topic that brought him back to life. Like the Greek Heroes of old though Bearcuddle has a fatal flaw, his habit of making awful """jokes""" and CaCs. He also plays Tier 0, which is degenerate even by Kushh's standards. Bear likes to claim that Kushh stole his Joltik but in reality he's insecure that he's a slow typer RuneEyesPendlum Kushh apparently has a fetish for cancer considering he and Gen have dueled somewhere between 1132 and 2200 times. Gen initially sucked at the game, a lot. But everything changed with MR4 where Gen truly got to shine with his faggotry. Kushh also tried getting him to do sexual favors for him one time so there's that zippymanz Kushh and zippy also met via yugioh, only zippy took the easy way out after about a year. Although it took Kushh 3 years to pair him so it evens out. Both are fans of the show Psych and Neil Breen movies, showing zippy does indeed have good taste unlike the other people here. They also secretly rabbited all of JoJo's together without Failerico. RangerIke1 Rike and Kushh also met around early 2015, only this time not yugioh related. Like Fede rike humored Kushh's edgy autism, once helping him find a pack of M&Ms he lost. Rike is the man Renaissance artists dreamed of, well almost at least. Alas rick has one fatal flaw, his nostalgia fueled love for composer Bruce Faulconer. Kushh being the NICE GUSY he is accepts rike despite that though, and occasionally sends him some loving 4 am PMs along with zippy. The last sentence was half true, Kushh really doesn't approve of rike's degenerate opinion. Rike also stole Kushh's genius moderating system on discord and sexually harassed him at one point. Cramot Cram and Kushh also met early 2015 and once again bonded with yugioh. However if Kushh is the Mussolini of cancer Cram is the Hitler of it (not because he's German). Cram begged Kushh to unblock him on Skype for years and eventually he did. Nowadays the two enjoy nice DBS and FighterZ discussion despite the difference in time zones, much like how some Indians allied with the Germans in WWII. Kushh doesn't approve of Cram's hacking fetish. Trivia -He is the self proclaimed husbando of Francis from Malcolm in the Middle -Kushh has a bit of an issue with not being entirely truthful online! If you happen to find one of his old posts it probably has a 60% chance of being true -His favorite Star Wars character is Bib Fortuna -He made this wiki page on December 7th 2014. December 7th is also Pearl Harbor day. -Kushh is at the Pinnacle of Style, much to others jealousy HinduKushh's theme -----------> Category:Users